homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Colby Thorne
Colby Thorne '''is a constable police officer of Summer Bay and a former member of the River Boys. He's the son of Andrew and Michelle Thorne. He's the stepson of Ross Nixon. He is also the older half-brother of Bella Nixon and the childhood best friend of Dean Thompson. He's the ex-boyfriend of Jasmine Delaney and the ex-husband of Chelsea Campbell. He's the boyfriend of Mackenzie Booth. Colby came to the bay to replace Katarina Chapman. Backstory When Colby's parents, Andrew and Michelle got divorced, Michelle met and married Ross, an abusive man and Colby's half-sister Bella was born. When it was Colby's birthday, Michelle and Bella made him a cake with surfboards, however, his abusive stepfather, Ross threw the cake before Colby arrived. Colby was upset when Ross yelled at Bella. Colby and Ross gets into a fight and Ross broke Colby's arm and Colby was taken to hospital. But Colby was happy when he received many birthday messages on his cast. Colby was a River Boy back from Mangrove River before he became a police officer. He joined a surf gang called the River Boys, led by the Braxtons. While growing up, he became close friends with another River Boy named Dean Thompson who is a few years younger than him. Dean had looked up to Colby, but when Dean needed him the most, Colby bailed on him and literally betrayed him. Colby left his rebellious days behind and studied to become a police officer. He later met and date fellow cop Chelsea Campbell and they became engaged, but the relationship ended when Chelsea discovered that he used to be a bad boy. Andrew and Michelle were murdered by Ross and Ross took Bella away and Colby has been searching for his sister ever since. Storylines Colby appears outside the Summer Bay Surf Club and helps Mason Morgan fight off the River Boys, Taz and Bluey. He is arrested but he reveals himself to be the Bay’s new police officer. That night, at the Diner, he meets Leah Patterson-Baker, Marilyn Chambers and Irene Roberts. On his first day at work, Colby helps Jasmine Delaney who reports him about her obsessed stalker. Colby taken both investigations on Jasmine’s stalker and the search for Beckett Reid, who was involved in Katarina Chapman’s death. Colby meets Kat’s ex-boyfriend, Martin Ashford showing him Kat’s necklace and Ash knew it belongs to Kat. Ash tries to ask Colby where he found the necklace but Colby refuse to tell him, Ash grabs his arm, but Justin Morgan stops him. Ash chase after Colby and kept asking him to tell him, but Colby refuses. Ash lost his temper and went too far, forcing Colby to arrest him. Colby interrogates Justin at the hospital, who crashed his car in a high speed. Colby then gets slapped by Willow Harris, who Colby knew from his past. Colby later helps Mason and his brother Brody Morgan to rescue Roo Stewart and her father Alf Stewart, who are trapped down a sinkhole at Summer Bay High. Colby then arrest Dean Thompson, who recognises him. It was later revealed that Colby is a former River Boy and Dean's former friend. Appearance Colby has light brown-blond hair, light skin and blue eyes. He is very tall and muscular. He typically weares baggy T-shirts and baggy jeans. He also often weares his police uniform, and has a Blood & Sand tattoo on his right chest, and another on the left side of his back - the same tattoos as former River Boy, Heath Braxton's. Relationships '''Jasmine Delaney Jasmine is Colby's ex-girlfriend. They first met at the police station on Colby’s first day at work in Summer Bay and he helps Jasmine, who reports him about her obsessed stalker and ex-boyfriend, David. Colby promised Jasmine that he’ll take care of her stalker and will keep her safe. Jasmine thanked him for his help. Colby saves Jasmine from David when he held her, Leah and Ryder hostage. They later fell in love and had a casual relationship. But the relationship ended when Ebony flirts with Colby leaving Jasmine jealous. But the two remain as friends. They share one kiss while a night out. Dean Thompson Dean and Colby were childhood best friends back from Mangrove River when Colby was a River Boy. Dean looked up to him, but when Dean needed him, Colby bailed him and literally betrays him. This ended their friendship. The two meet again at Summer Bay when Colby became a police officer and Dean couldn't believe that Colby became a cop. Chelsea Campbell Chelsea is Colby's ex-wife. The two dated and got engaged but ended when Chelsea discovered that he used to be a River Boy. When Chelsea arrives to Summer Bay, Colby reunites with her. They fell in love again and got engaged again. They later marry, but the marriage lasted shortly when Colby tells Chelsea that he killed his stepfather, Ross. Chelsea leaves Colby and gave him her wedding rings. Colby kept his ring on and later threw it in the sea. Bella Nixon Bella is Colby's younger half sister. Colby love her and protects her and when Bella was taken by her father, Colby has been searching for her for years until he found her. They have ups and downs but still love each other. Mackenzie Booth Mackenzie is Colby's current girlfriend. They met when Mac arrives to the bay after buying Salt. Colby gives her a fine when she parked her car in a restricted area, twice. They start flirting, and Colby starts to like her until Dean told Colby that Mac is his half-sister. They secretly start dating behind Dean's back, until Dean discovered them. Trivia * Colby’s portrayer, Tim Franklin previously starred on Home and Away as Azza Mason in 2015. Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:2018 Characters